


My Princess

by scifi



Series: long way home (ii tour fics) [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blowjobs, Just Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Tour Fic, i wrote this on a tram with a stranger sitting next to me at 8am in the morning, interactive introverts, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifi/pseuds/scifi
Summary: phil blows dan in a public bathroom





	My Princess

“I have an idea,” Phil said as he sat down on Dan’s seat, nudging him over slightly.

“Hmm?” Dan replied. He was drunk. They both were drunk on sweet cocktails and Phil was handing Dan his third My Princess. Phil took a sip of his own cocktail, he had switched a piña colada for the Candy Pants.

“This cocktail isn’t the only pants I want to get into tonight,” Phil whispered, his voice deep and gravely next to Dan’s ear.

In response, Dan giggled, running a hand along Phil’s thigh, “We’ll leave after this.”

“Don’t want to wait,” Phil leaned in that slightest bit more to nip at Dan’s ear. Even though they were tucked away at the back of a bar in Milton Keynes, surrounded by their production team, it was still risky.

Dan tilted his head slightly, so he could look at Phil, taking a sip of his cocktail, “What do you have in mind?”

“The bathroom is just down the stairs near the entrance,” Phil told him softly, “You look so good tonight Dan. I need you.”

Something about those words, or maybe the needy tone of Phil’s voice, caused Dan to freeze beside him for a moment as if possible scenarios were playing in his mind. Slowly, he put his cocktail down on the table and grabbed Phil’s hand, using him as leverage to stand up and Phil followed suit – his limbs tingling with not just intoxication but also excitement.

Sober Phil would never even consider a cheeky escapade in such a public place. Sober Phil had almost found it too much when Dan dropped to his knees this morning in front of their open hotel windows. Even though their view was of only a brick wall, it was still the risk of being seen that terrified sober him, but it was what he craved when intoxicated.

“We just need some air,” Dan told their crew with an apologetic smile. When standing up Dan wobbled slightly, the previous cocktails finally hitting his head and Phil leant into him in an effort to ground his teetering boyfriend.

A few of the people gave them curious glances but no one questioned them, so Phil nudged Dan to follow him away from the group and towards the bathroom.

Just like any other bar bathroom it wasn’t exactly the most attractive place to fuck but it would do. Dark tiles lined the floor and walls and graffiti-coated stall doors. They were the only people in there and Phil took it as his chance to quickly pull Dan into the stall at the end. He was thankful that the doors were low because it wouldn’t take a genius to work out what was about to happen.

As soon as they were in privacy Dan’s lips were on his hungrily and Phil whined into the action. His lips were so big and pink and as Phil licked into the kiss he could taste the sharp tang of alcohol as well as sweet peach and it drove Phil to kiss deeper. It was wet and Dan’s mouth was overwhelming but he couldn’t get enough. Could never get enough.

Dan pressed against the wall and the tiles were cool on his back but when Dan broke the kiss in favour of trailing sloppy kisses down Phil’s neck, he pulled on Dan’s chestnut curls so he could kiss at Dan’s neck instead.

Whimpers spilt from Dan’s lips as Phil sucked on his sweet spot but when the bathroom door swung open, Phil’s hand left Dan’s hair in favour of covering Dan’s mouth.

“Babe you gotta keep quiet. I’ll make you feel so good but you can’t do that,” Phil told him breathily as he pressed a few kisses just below Dan’s ear.

When Dan nodded, Phil continued down his neck, relishing the feeling of Dan trembling on top of him, pressing Phil further against the wall as his ministrations unwound him.

Phil let go of Dan’s mouth when he was sure that he wouldn’t make a noise and instead dropped it to his waist, fingers skimming under his jumper to caress smooth skin.

Phil pushed his hand further up Dan’s jumper until he could feel hard nipples beneath his thumb. He pinched one lightly, delighted in the hiss that Dan gave him before grinding into Phil.

Dan was hard and Phil didn’t want to wait any longer. He wanted Dan. He wanted to taste him on his tongue.

Phil slid down the wall, dropping to his knees and his hands tugged at Dan’s zip, popping the button quickly so he could tug down his black jeans and Calvin’s just enough for his cock to spring free.

It looked so perfect, flushed pink and hard in front of him. So perfect it almost made Phil’s mouth water.

“Phil,” Dan whispered, running his hand through Phil’s quiff.

In response, Phil wrapped his lips around the head and sucked lightly. He could feel Dan tremble on top of him as he leant forward to rest his other arm on the wall.

He looked up to see Dan’s eyes on his, wide and dark with arousal, his wet lips open slightly as Phil’s tongue swirled around him.

Phil sunk down further, bobbing slowly until Dan hit the back of his mouth. Dan was thick, incredibly so, and Phil loved the feeling of his lips stretched around Dan’s length; he loved taking all of him in and feeling Dan unravel.

He pulled up to dip his tongue into Dan’s slit, lapping up the precome that was welling there, and Dan whimpered, the noise muffled by his hands. Phil reached a hand up to grab Dan’s thick length as he placed kisses down his length until he could take a ball into his mouth. Dan loved having his balls sucked and Phil loved Dan’s balls so it was a perfect situation. He could feel Dan shudder, so Phil kept going, marvelling the feeling of Dan’s dick twitching in his hand as he mouthed at him.

Phil pulled up, licking on the underside of Dan’s cock along the vein before taking his head back into his mouth and sucking, swirling his tongue in a way he knew Dan loved.

He felt a hand reach into his hair, tugging on the strands and Phil knew Dan was close so he sunk further down, taking all of Dan in until he was nudging the back of his throat. Dan pressed his hips forward, pushing his cock further down Phil’s throat and Phil moaned around his cock. There was something so erotic about getting his mouth fucked against a wall that Phil loved and he could tell the vibrations from his moan pushed Dan almost over the edge. He just needed that little bit more and Phil knew exactly what to do. He reached a hand behind Dan’s balls and pressed firmly against the perineum, and Dan froze as his orgasm washed over him, a small whine escaping him and bouncing off the bathroom walls.

Phil kept his lips tight around Dan’s cock, moving his mouth slowly as he helped ride Dan through his orgasm as he came down Phil’s throat.

When his orgasm subsided, Dan pulled back to allow Phil to stand up. His own cock was aching, confined in his pants but when Dan’s hands pressed firmly into the bulge, Phil pulled away.

“That was for you baby, I’ll wait until we get back to the hotel. Don’t want everyone to wonder where we went,” Phil pressed a kiss to Dan’s lips and he felt Dan’s tongue, opening his mouth. He knew Dan loved tasting his own release on Phil and he didn’t mind a bit.

When they pulled apart, Dan’s face was flushed but his eyes were warm even beneath the dim lighting of the bar bathroom.

“Thank you,” Dan whispered, kissing him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr!](http://scifiphan.tumblr.com)


End file.
